


the one wherein Blaine is Jake Gyllenhaal

by villiageidiot



Series: action movie Kurt and Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day After Tomorrow Klaine AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein Blaine is Jake Gyllenhaal

It’s a zillion degrees below freezing outside and Blaine Anderson is freaking out.

He’s stuck in the New York Public Library with about a hundred random strangers while a blizzard rages on outside. He has _no clue_ what’s happening because everyone lost satellite signal on their cell phones ages ago but he _does_ know that tornadoes are ravaging L.A., hail storms are ripping apart Tokyo, and typhoons are destroying what’s left of Australia. Or at least that’s what his dad told him the last time they talked.

Hence the freaking out.

He manages to pull his shit together for a few minutes when he sees the library strangers start to filter out the exit doors.

“Wait,” Blaine says. “Where’s everyone going?”

“We need to evacuate,” a cop at the front of the group says. “We need to get out before the storms get worse.”

“No, that’s exactly why we need to _stay_ ,” Blaine argues. “Because it _will_ get worse out there and if we’re caught in the storm, we’ll freeze to death.”

The cop sighs. “I know you’re worked up, son, but now’s not the time to panic. If we want to get rescued, we need to get somewhere visible so they can _find_ us. _”_

Everyone turns to leave again and Blaine stares after them, speechless.

“They’ll die,” he says quietly. “My dad says we need to wait it out.”

“Tell them,” Sam says from beside him. “Convince them.”

Blaine nods then climbs onto one of the tables. “Wait it out,” he tells the crowd. “Just trust me on this. My dad says we need to wait it out until the eye of the storm passes. We wait it out, keep warm, and they’ll come.”

A guy in the middle of the crowd pauses. “Your dad?”

“Yes,” Blaine says emphatically. “He says we need to wait it out. It’s the only way to survive.”

The guy cocks his head. “Who’s your dad?”

“He works with the government,” Blaine answers. “He’s a climatologist.”

The guy looks hesitant then turns to look at someone else over his shoulder, a taller guy looking uncomfortable.

“We should stay, Finn,” the guy says. “I think he’s right; we wait it out.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you think he’s hot, Kurt,” he says.

Blaine feels the tips of his ears turn pink and he watches Kurt narrow his eyes.

“His dad works for the _government_ ,” Kurt hisses. “He’s a _climatologist.”_

“So?” Finn asks as people bustle around them, still making their way towards the door. “Do you even know what that means?”

Kurt’s jaw drops. “It means he knows about the _climate_ , Finn. And if you haven’t noticed, there’s a crisis with the _climate_ going on right now!”

“Stay,” Blaine implores them both. If he can’t convince everyone to stay, he can at least try with these two. “Please trust me.”

Kurt nods then turns away from Finn to face Blaine. “I’ll stay,” he tells him. When Finn sighs, Kurt grabs his arm and tugs at it. “Both of us. We trust you.”

:

There’s only nine people that decide to wait it out: Blaine, his best friends Sam and Artie, a homeless guy with a dog, one of the librarians, Kurt and his step-brother Finn, and two library patrons that didn’t know each other three hours ago but haven’t stopped arguing about Nietzsche and sexism for the past forty minutes.

They raid the vending machines for everything they can take, grab every single coat left behind on the coat racks, and wheel cart upon cart of books to the upstairs study with the fireplace, door locked behind them to keep the cold air out.

“Now what?” the librarian asks with wide eyes.

“Now,” Blaine sighs, “we wait.”

“We wait,” Finn echoes faintly.

Blaine nods. “We keep the fire going, we stay in here, and … wait.”

Everyone waits.

:

“You really think your dad’s coming for us?” Kurt asks him later, voice hushed so as not to wake everyone else up.

“I do,” Blaine answers just as quietly. They’re sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the fireplace and Blaine looks down at the rest of the refugees, sleeping on the floor and huddled close for heat. “He’ll be here.”

Kurt watches him carefully. “Okay. I believe you.”

Blaine tilts his head and watches him back. “Why? You don’t know me at all so why do you trust me?”

He shrugs. “A climatologist. Your dad is a scientist who works for the government, Blaine. Who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ trust you in a situation like this?”

Blaine smiles and ducks his head. And then he thinks — hell, if the end of the Western civilization _isn’t_ the time to be brave then he doesn’t know what is. “Oh, so it — it doesn’t have anything to do with what your brother said back there?”

Kurt lets out an embarrassed laugh but doesn’t say anything.

Blaine immediately feels like a tool. “I didn’t mean — sorry, it’s just—”

“Well, that didn’t _hurt,”_ Kurt interrupts. “I figured that if I die in a cataclysmic snowstorm then there are worse ways to go than sitting on a couch with someone that looks like you.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to laugh, flustered. And hey, nerve got him this far so — “I was thinking the same thing, actually,” he says, making eye contact and determinedly not breaking it.

:

Blaine’s pretty sure that it’s impossible to fall in love after just two days over a bag of Fritos and a Snickers bar.

But three days ago, he thought it was impossible for India to be under twelve feet of snow, so.

:

Blaine’s barely conscious when his dad comes to save him — to save _all_ of them — and before he knows it, he’s waking up on a cot in some refugee camp set up in northern Mexico. He’s hot and uncomfortable and _alone_ and half naked and probably suffering from a fever of a hundred and three.

He’s alive, though, so there’s that.

He turns his head to look at the empty cots on his left and he vaguely wonders if he’ll ever see Kurt Hummel again.

He feels himself slip back into sleep.

When he wakes up an hour later, there’s a cool cloth being pressed to his temples.

“If I have to start a new life in Mexico,” Kurt says quietly, looking down at Blaine and moving the cloth back to the front of his forehead, “well, I figure there are worse ways than in a refugee survivor camp with someone like you.”

: : :


End file.
